


Role Switching

by Gu_Tango



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ezio was locked up and Federico took his place in the beginning of AC2?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Old AC fanfic re-post.  
> 2\. Sorry for my poor English.

**Role Switching**  
  
Federico walked into the Auditore Palazzo. He was just back from sending letters for Giovanni Auditore, his father, who was now waiting for him in his office.   
“Come in, son.” Said the father as Federico knocked the door before entered the room.  
  
Federico walked toward his father’s table, “anything else that you need me to do?”  
Giovanni picked three brown envelops from the table and handed them to his son. “I need you to delivery there letters.”  
  
“No problem, padre.” Said Federico as he took envelops and was about to leave when his father called him [again](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/809762/). “Yes?”  
“Last thing,” Sighed Giovanni, “any news about Ezio?”  
“No.”  
“Is that so?” the father sighed [again](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/809762/) before sat down on the chair behind his working table. “Then you may go.”  
“Don’t worry, padre. I’ll try my best to find him.” Federico walked out of his father office, closed the door behind him.   
  
 _Still no one could find Ezio_ , Thought him.  
  
Ezio Auditore, the 2nd son of the family was missing for many days and still no one knew or seen him.   
  
Federico started climbing up and ran from the palazzo’s rooftop to the others and so on. While sending letters, his mind kept on thinking about his missing brother. He worked fast on his missions so that he can return to palazzo quicker.   
  
++++  
  
When returned to palazzo, Federico went to see his father in the office, reported his mission were [completed](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/809762/). After that, he went to the kitchen, took some bread and went to the back of the palazzo where a small garden was. He looked left and right, making sure that no one could see him. Then, he walked in the deepest part of the garden which got a tiny alley that lead to a dead end. There, Federico kneed down on the floor before removed a large flowerpot where a small keyhole on the floor under it. Federico took a tiny key from his pocket and unlocked the keyhole and slowly opened a secret pathway to the underground area. He closed the pathway door as he walked down the way.   
  
This underground area was dark without any light, but Federico get used to it, so it was no problem for him to walk in the darkness. There was a small and old room at the end of pathway. Federico could hear noises of chain and objects throwing came from that room. He smiled, evilly, by the thought of that he was the only one who knew about this secret pathway, not even Giovanni or the other member.  
  
Federico opened the door of that room which was very messy, and a person in there frozen in place before looking up at the visitor. He was a [teenage](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/809762/) boy who had been chained to the edge of the only bed in the room, eyes widen when he saw Federico.  
  
Federico put the bread on a nearby table before walking to kneeing down at the same level as the teen on the floor. “Hello there,  _baby brother_.”   
  
“Federico…,” said the teen, or the Auditore’s missing son, Ezio Auditore.  
“Yes, it’s only me here. No one else,” Smiled Federico before pushing Ezio on to the bed and climbed up on top of him. He tore his younger brother’s white shirt, relieving his tan skin.  
“What the hell!? Get off!” snarled Ezio as he tried to kick his brother off him and off the bed.   
  
The elder son paid no attention to him as he yanked his younger brother’s pants off, toss it aside and roughly plugged two fingers deep into Ezio’s body without any preparations which earn a sharp cried of pain from his younger brother. “How are you today, my lovely baby brother? _Miss me?_ ”   
  
“C…Cazzo!” Ezio gritted his teeth, turned his head aside as the fingers moving in and out painfully. He tried to move his chained hands but useless. All he could move were his [legs](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/809762/).   
“You have to relax,” said Federico as he added another two fingers in.   
“Ah! Damnit!” the younger started squirming. Four fingers were too much.  
“There, there,” the elder cooled him, “just relax for me, can you?”  
“But it’s hurt!” Ezio brought his leg up and kneed Federico in his temple, hard, that knocked the elder down the floor, fingers were removed as well.  
The elder chuckled as he took off his own pants and came back to Ezio, pushing the younger’s legs apart before positioned himself in between.   
Ezio’s body was shaking when he was forcefully entered. He tried his best to relax, but still it was painful because of a ruthless rhythm Federico set for him. Not for long, Ezio legs were warping around his brother’s hip, chained hands clung tightly on bed sheet beneath him as he moaned.   
  
“That’s you I knew. You always like it rough, aren’t you?” Federico said while picking up his speed, one hand moved to jerk away the younger’s hair-ribbon. Every movement caused Ezio to cry out in between pain and pleasure.  
Ezio couldn’t remember exactly since when he was locked in here, the underground secret room. May be it had been 3 or 4 weeks or more than that. Before this, he loved Federico and the elder felt the same way as well. But lately, Federico’s love slowly changed and turned into an insane one that he locked and chained Ezio in this secret room because of a ‘don’t want to share Ezio with anyone’ thought. Every night Federico would come down here, brought him food, having sex with him before cleaning and dress for him. In the other way round, Ezio’s love for him slowly faded.   
  
“Mmm….!!” Ezio’s cries were muted by his elder brother’s lips that pressed painfully against his. One of Federico’s hands was tighten around Ezio’s neck while another cupping his younger brother’s slender ass firmly and squeezing as he rocked harder and faster.  
  
It didn’t take so long before Federico reached his peak and released himself deep in the hot body beneath him. Then he pulled out, collapsed on top of Ezio and stay like that for a while before lowered his head to toy with the younger’s chest, hands moved to circle around his nice shape butt.  
“…Federico,” called Ezio as he lied still, exhausted.  
“Hm?” replied his brother without stopping on what he was doing.  
“When will you stop this?”   
“Stop what?” asked as he nipped a nipple with his teeth.  
“Aw! Stop it!” the younger tried to push his brother off him. He didn’t enjoy at all since Federico hurt him.   
“What? Since when you are like this?” Federico stopped nipping, tilted his head up to meet with Ezio’s glance. “If I’m not wrong, you like it, aren’t you?”  
“I…..” Ezio looked away, his face heated up. “But….but that’s not a point!”  
“Then what?”  
“You knew it!” Ezio twisted his chained hands, making loud noises, “This! Release me!”   
  
Federico backed off his younger brother, stood up before walking to pick the bread up from the table and walked back to sit on the floor beside the bed. He tore a small piece of bread and put it in front of Ezio’s mouth. “Open up.”  
“…..” Ezio looked at the bread, still, his mouth shut.   
“Open your mouth and take it,” said the elder softly, “you must eat.”  
Sighed Ezio as he slowly opened his mouth and ate the bead. He didn’t understand his brother at all, since when he’d changed to become like this or why he did this to him. Was his brother really care for him or it was just a crazy game?  
“Federico, please,” begged the younger.  
“What’s it, dear baby brother?” smiled the elder as he continued feeding his little brother.  
“Release me.”   
“…..” Federico put the bread on the bed and stood up, dressing himself back before helping Ezio dress up as well. He then put the bread in Ezio’s hands and walked toward the door.  
“Wait!”  
“Anything else?”  
“Damnit! Didn’t you hear me? I said release me, Federico!” barked Ezio as he tossed the bread on the floor.   
Federico just gave him a warm but creepy smiled. “I can’t.”   
“Why the hell not!?”  
“For your own safety.”   
“I can take care of myself! Beside, I’m not feeling safe in here! And you made father worried!”  
“Sorry, baby brother,” replied Federico, “it’s not safe outside also. So, be a good boy and stay here and do not worry, I’ll take care of you.”  
“….No, that’s not it. Wait! Hey!” called Ezio as his elder brother turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him and locked it.   
 **“FEDERICO!!”**  
  
  
++++  
  
  
Federico woke up early in the next morning. He went to see Giovanni in the office, but seem like his dad wanted to discuss something with his guest, a wealthy-look man, Uberto Alberti. Then, Federico went to see his mom in the garden.  
“Buongiorno, Madre,” said Federico to his mother as she turned to greet him.  
“How are you, son?”   
“I’m fine.”  
“Any news?”  
“No.”   
Maria Auditore sighed, “Anyway, can you do me a favore?”  
“Anything, Madre.”  
“I want you walk with me to one place. It’s not far from here.”  
“Yes,” smiled Federico as he followed his mom out of the palazzo, down the street.   
  
It was less than 5 minutes from their palazzo to the place Maria mentioned. It was a place where many of Florence's artists had their workshops and studios. She knocked at the door of one studio. It was opened immediately by a handsome, well-dressed young man with dark brown hair and dark green eyes.  
“Hello, Leonardo,” said she.  
“Madonna Maria!” smiled the artist as they exchanged formal kisses.  
"This is my son, Federico." Maria introduced her son to the artist.  
The artist bowed. "Leonardo da Vinci," he said. "Molto onorato, signore."  
"Maestro." Federico smiled.  
"Not quite that – yet," Leonardo smiled. "Wait here, I'll go and get your paintings."  
As they waited outside, Maria still worried about her too-long-mission son. She then asked Federico, “When was the last time you saw Ezio?”  
“About 3 or 4 weeks ago. Last time, he said that he was going to Cristina’s, but after that he disappeared.”   
“Oh…Ezio..”  
“Don’t worry, Madre. I’ll try my best to find him.” He smiled to his mom warmly.   
“Here you are,” they were interrupted by Leonardo who carried two art boxes out of his studio in both hands.  
“Federico, help Leonardo, will you?” said Maria.   
Federico just smiled back before helping the artist to carried boxes as they started walking back to the palazzo Auditore. When they arrived, Federico put boxes down in front of the living room door before took a leave to his farther office.   
“Where shall I put this painting, Madonna Maria?” asked Leonardo as he picked up the first painting from the boxes.   
“Anywhere that you think it suit. Surprise me.” She replied with a smiled, “I’ll be out for a while.” And she left the palazzo again, let the artist alone with his work.   
  
  
++++  
  
  
Leonardo spent almost 2 hours putting the paintings in places where they would suit until he went to the back of the garden area. He was finding a spot to hang the painting, and there, he spotted the tiny alley that lead to the dead end. He looked left and right to see no one, so he started walked through the alley to the dead end and saw the large flowerpot.   
  
 _Never thought that here got this small area too_ , thought Leonardo as he checking around that small area until he saw a small wooden stick that poked out under the flowerpot. Slowly, he removed the flowerpot to aside.   
A secret chamber? How fascinating! Smiled Leonardo to himself as he saw the locked-door down below and slowly undone the lock by a small iron stick he always brought with him. Not for long, the door was unlocked and Leonardo slowly opened it before took a step down there without forgetting to bring his last-left painting with him.   
  
He knew that he shouldn’t be here but didn’t know why this place interested him so much. Besides, there was no one around. He continued to walk until he was at the end of the path and face the small room in front of him. Of cause that he didn’t knock on the door, instead, he leaned on it, eavesdropping.   
  
……Nothing.  
  
Seem like no one here, thought he. Then again, he slowly wedged the door by using the same object he used just now. This door was easier to unlocked than the previously one and Leonardo sneaked into the room. It was a dark and cold room without any light but still could see somberly. In this small messy room, there was a table and an only bed where a body lying on it.  
  
 _A body? Corpse?_ But the idea about corpse ended as he heard the body’s breath. He put down the painting and took a step closer to see the body on the bed.  
It was a teenage boy with long-untied dark brown haired, tore clothes, almost naked, whose hands got chained to the edge of the bed and he was sleeping, not knowing that someone was watching him sleep.   
  
Leonardo’s eyes traveled over the teen body from top to toes. Nice anatomy, interested. Thought he as he reached out to touched the teen’s cheek, stroked it gently, but that touch woke him. The teen’s eyes snap opened, fear in his eyes, but when he saw that it wasn’t a person he feared for, he then relaxed.  
  
“Who are you? How can you get in here?” questioned the teen.   
“I’m Leonardo da Vinci,” said Leonardo with a smiled. “I came down here…..by my little tricks.” He raised the small iron stick he which used it to lead the way in here up in front of the teen’s face.   
“Seem like you’re good at breaking,” chuckled the teen, softly, as he sat up on bed before introduced himself, “Ezio Auditore.”  
“The Auditore member?” Leonardo raised an eyebrow, “but why you’re here?”  
Ezio sighed, raised his chained hands up for other to see.   
“Who did this? I thought they were looking for you.”  
  
Before Ezio could answer anything, there was a loud bang coming from outside, or above the underground door. Both of them froze, looking at each other.   
“What’s that?” questioned Ezio. A thought of his brother’s coming down feared him.   
“I don’t know,” replied the artist as he rushed to [close](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/809762/) the door fast, locked it when he heard another loud bang from up stair.   
“I think we better stay silent for a while.” Leonardo said and went back to Ezio, freed him from chain by his key-picking skill. He then crawled under the only bed in the room, hiding while Ezio remained where he was. Both of them stay still in silent, waiting.   
  
++++  
  
TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

 

Meanwhile….  
  
After done with the job his father given him, Federico quickly rushed back to his palazzo. He wanted to ask his father some questions and spend more times with his dearest little brother, but all of those thought stopped when he entered the palazzo and saw no one.  
“Father? Petruccio?” he called out then immediately dodged away from an attacker who tried to hit him.  
“Sir Federico? Thanks god!” cried the attacker which was his housekeeper, Annetta.   
“What happened? Where’s everyone?” Federico asked.  
“They took your father and brother to the Piazza della Signoria, to prison.”  
“My mother? My sister!?” panic ran through Federico as he asked.  
“Federico,” came a voice calling him from a corner of the living room. It was Claudia.   
“Claudia,” he walked to his sister and hugged her. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes, but mother…” she shook her head as she looked over her shoulder to their mother. Maria Auditore sat still on a chair like a lifeless doll.  
“She’s in shock,” said Annetta, “they hauled Petruccio away from her hands.”  
“It’s not safe here anymore. Is there some places you can take them to?” asked Federico.  
“Yes! Yes! To my sister’s” replied the housekeeper.   
“Good. Do that. I’ll go and see my father.”   
“Be careful, sir Federico. The guards were looking for you as well.”   
  
++++  
  
“This is unusual.” said Ezio before stood up and walked to stand in front of the door, leaning against it, listened.   
“Something, no, probably someone’s coming down here.” Replied Leonardo as he shifted around under the bed. “What do we do?”  
“No idea.” He backed off the door since he heard nothing from outside.   
  
 **Knock! Knock!**  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the room and both the teen and the artist froze. Not more than 3 seconds, another knock came again as the knocker didn’t receive any replies.  
“Is anybody in there!? Open the door!” came a [question](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/832286/) and a command from outside.  
Both Ezio and Leonardo didn’t move nor [answer](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/832286/). Not for long, the door was kicked open and almost hit Ezio’s face who was standing behind it. Two city guards entered the dark room and searching around rudely.   
“Hey! I found this!” one of the two said as he picked up the painting which lay against the wall and Leonardo’s eyes widen.   
“How come a painting in this place?” another guard walked closer to his friend, very near to where Ezio was standing, hiding behind the opened door, but he was no longer hiding as he popped up behind the guards and punched one of them hard in the face, knocking him down.  
“What’s this!?” yelled another guard as he pull out a sword, pointing it at Ezio’s face, but Leoanrdo came out from where he hide and locked both of the guard’s arms from behind, preventing him from moving.  
“What the….!??” The guard didn’t have time to finish his sentence when a foot land on his neck hard and knocked him down on the floor.  
“Wow….you’re such a brave,” said Leonardo to Ezio, “you knocked down two guards!”  
Ezio didn’t pay attention to the artist. Instead, he looked at the guards, a serious expression on his face.  _How come city guards are here?_  Then he ran out of the dark room, heading to the exit through up stair.  
“Hey, [wait](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/832286/)!” called Leonardo, picking up the painting and ran after Ezio.   
  
There was raining heavily outside. Ezio’s body was wet and started to tremble by the reason that he lack of clothes. He walked out from the small corner of the dead end behind the garden and saw city guards running out of his palazzo, didn’t know what was happen. He hide himself behind one of the palazzo’s poles and waited until there was no one entering or going out from his palazzo, then, he ran out from where he was hiding but got spot by another two guards whose came back to [check](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/832286/) on the palazzo again.  
“You two there, stop!” yelled one of the two guards. Ezio and Leonardo were frozen as the guards ran to them with swords in their hands.  
The guards didn’t have chance to attack Ezio or Leonardo when there was a man in a white hooded robes rushed out from the Giovanni’s office and attacked the two guards, stabbing them in the neck and the left chest, killing them.  
“Thanks god!” exclaimed Leonardo.  
“Thanks……,” said Ezio before his eyes went widen when he saw that who was the helper, “Federico!?”  
Federico, now in the white hooded robes, looked at Ezio then to Leonardo, “Why you two are here?”  
“Er…I…” the artist tried to find a good reason but none.  
“What happened, Federico? Why you’re dressing like this?” asked Ezio, ignoring everything his elder brother’s asked.   
“Dad and Petruccio were captured to the prison.” replied Federico. “I’m going to Uberto’s palazzo to give him the evidences for helping dad.”   
“What!? I’m going with you!”   
“No! It’s not safe for us to travel together.”   
“But…”  
“No, Ezio. Whatever you say, the [answer](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/832286/) is ‘no’.” said the elder firmly as he turned to look at Leonardo. He still suspected why Leonardo was here too, but he tried to ignore it. “Take him with you.”  
“No need….!” Ezio argued but Federico moved fast and grabbed Ezio’s chin painfully.  
“Just do what I said.” hand tighten as the younger brother tired to remove it.  
“This is not a right time to fight each other,” said Leonardo. “I’ll take him with me.”   
“That’s good.” Federico loosen his grip from his younger brother’s chin and lift it up so their eyes met. “Listen, you must go with Leonardo, to his workshop, carefully without any noticing and [wait](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/832286/) for me there, ok? I promise I’ll tell you everything I know.”  
“Federico…”   
“Leave now, baby brother,” smiled Federico, tapping Ezio’s head with his hand before turning, ready to leave.  
“Wait!” called Ezio and Federico stopped without turning around. “…..be safe.”  
Federico said nothing and left.   
“……” Ezio stood where he was, silence, his eyes followed his elder brother till he disappeared in the heavy rain. His body trembled violently as he was now drenched from head to toes and cold. But not for long, a long and warm red cape warping around him as he turned to see it was Leonardo who did it.   
“Come on, we should get going now,” said Leonardo, tapping Ezio’s shoulder while another hand still holding the painting and used it to cover the rain.   
Ezio slowly nodded, hand holding on the cape tight before they left the Auditore palzzo.   
  
++++  
  
TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 - Final -

[Next](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/941030/) morning….  
  
After gave Uberto the letters of evidence last night and hided for a night, Federico woke up early and quickly came out from a small tent on rooftop he used for hiding. He remembered that Uberto told him to go to the Piazza della Signoria's square, so he did.  
  
It was crowed at Piazza della Signoria when Federico reached the place. He saw a large stage in the center, and up there, stood his father, Giovanni Auditore, and his little brother, Petruccio, with ropes around their necks. Uberto stood near them with a mystery guy in a black hooded robes and the executioner. Uberto was giving a speech, saying that Giovanni was the treason and should be put to death.  
  
"Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?" said Uberto to Giovanni.  
  
"Yes! The [documents](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/941030/) that were delivered to you last night!" shouted Giovanni.  
  
"I'm afraid I know nothing of these [documents](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/941030/)."  
  
 _What the hell is this mean?_ Shocked Federico as he shouted "he's lying!" but his voice can't be heard because there were too many people, so he moved closer to the stage.  
  
"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to DEATH!" Uberto then gave a signal to the executioner.  
  
"YOU are the traitor, Uberto. And one of THEM! You may take our lives this day but WE WILL have yours in return! I swear! We will!" shouted Giovanni again before he and his son got hang to death.  
  
"Father!" shouted Federico as he ran through the stage. "I'll kill you for what you've done, Uberto!"  
  
The mystery guy in the black robes whispered something to Uberto and Uberto turned to see Federico ran to the stage. He pointed at him, "There! Grab that man! He's one of them!"  
  
As the guards were coming for him, Federico drew out the sword, ready to fight. But there were Brutes guards among the other guards too. One of the Brutes swung a huge axe, detached the sword from Federico's hand.  
  
He, Federico saw Uberto gave signal to guards to finish him off. He stepped back, turned and started to run in the opposite direction, fast. He quickly climbed up randomly wall, trying his best to escaped. He must hurried back to Leonardo's workshop.  
  
++++  
  
At Leonardo's workshop, Ezio was walking around in the living room, worried. He was now in a new clothes Leonardo gave him, a long sleeves white linen shirt and black pants, but he didn't wear shoes. His hair still wet from rain even Leonardo gave him a towel to dried it.  
  
"This is too long." Ezio threw his hands up. "I'm not going to [wait](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/941030/) here anymore. I'll go and look for Federico."  
  
As Ezio headed to the door, Leonardo stopped him, "You can't go out now."  
  
"Why not? My brothers and dad are out there!"  
  
"It's too dangerous! Besides, your brother told you to stay here and [wait](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/941030/)."  
  
"But I do not want to [wait](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/941030/)!"  
  
 **-knock-knock-knock-**  
  
Somebody was knocking the studio door and both Leonardo and Ezio turned around to looked at it.  
  
"Yes?" replied Leonardo.  
  
"Open the door! It's me!" shouted back from the outsider.  
  
"Federico?" Ezio rushed to the door and opened it.  
  
Federico stood before him, soaked with blood, a weak smiled on his face, "Hi, baby brother."  
  
" _Merda!_ What happened!?" Ezio's eyes widen in horror, rushing to his brother's side, helping him walked to the sofa and laid him down there.  
  
"Guess I got shot, ha..ha.." laughed Federico as he coughed off blood. He got 2 arrows in his left chest, right leg, one in belly, and also got 2 broken ribs.  
  
"This isn't a time for laughing, for god sake!" Leonardo also panic, seeing bloody Federico, "I'll go and get doctor!"  
  
"No!" shouted Federico, "No, do not call doctor. You'll bring guards here if you do that."  
  
"But you're badly injured!"  
  
"I don't care!" he looked back at Ezio. "I do not want any of them here…..otherwise….," he reached his bloody hand to touch his younger brother's face.  
  
"If…if you say so…" Leonardo said. "I can help you, but not all since I'm not a doctor."  
  
"Whatever, please help him, Leonardo." Begged Ezio.  
  
"I'll do best. I'll go and get bandages." Said the artist before ran to the studio's back room.  
  
While Leonardo wasn't around, Federico's hand shot up to grabbed Ezio's long and untied hair and yanked him down for a rough kissed.  
  
"Are you crazy!? This isn't a time…." Ezio didn't have time to finish his sentence when Federico hugged him tightly, even it would hurt himself more.  
  
"Only thinking of losing you….it's sad." Said the elder brother as he kissed the younger's neck, "Listen. Uberto betrayed father and put him and Petruccio to death."  
  
"What!?" Ezio was shock, "..no, no…..no way!"  
  
"It's true, Ezio. They're gone."  
  
 _And now I'm losing you?_  Thought Ezio before he hugged his brother back lightly, "I'm not losing you."  
  
"…..Ezio."  
  
Leonardo returned with bandages, clean clothes, a knife and a needle. "Ok, let's us help you now, Federico. Ezio, can you hold him down?"  
  
Ezio did as he was told, undid Federico's bloody robes, holding his brother's injured leg down, and after that, Leonardo broke the arrow's shaft before using the knife to cut the wound wider to take out the arrow's head. He, then, quickly sew the wound while Federico groaned in pain.  
  
Leonardo worked fast and carefully on the other two arrow's wounded, especially the wound on the left chest. When came to the broken ribs, he used a pillow to welt in between arm and chest before bandaged them together.  
  
"Er…I think we better take him to hospital," said the artist as he looked at only-a-bit-better Federico.  
  
"No,…you can't." said Federico tiredly.  
  
"But if not, you will d…"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Damnit, Federico! You need a serious medication!" Ezio countered.  
  
"…."  
  
"…."  
  
Federico sighed as he turned to the artist, "can you take the robes to wash?"  
  
"Now?" Leonardo's eyebrow rose in surprise.  
  
"Please," said the injured man. "I'll be fine. Thanks for your help."  
  
"….."  
  
"I….and Ezio need to talk."  
  
The artist just nodded in understanding before picked the bloody robes up from the floor and walked to the back room of studio, shutting the door behind him, leave the two brothers alone.  
  
Federico looked Ezio into the eyes, "baby brother…I need you to do….these following….things."  
  
"Anything, Federico. Please say it." He kneed down beside his brother.  
  
"Go…., kill Uberto."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Try to fix father's blade."  
  
Even he had no idea about this blade Federico was talking about, Ezio nodded.  
  
"Last… _cough!_..." Federico tried to collect his breath and continued, "find the truth and everybody behind all of this."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And don't get yourself kill, that's the most important." Smiled the elder brother.  
  
"I..promise…" Ezio's voice started to shake.  
  
"Good. Until I'm fully recover, make me…..proud, can you?"  
  
"I….I.."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I…promise." Replied the younger as his eyes started watering but he forced himself not to shad it.  
  
Federico smiled weakly as he lied his head back down the sofa, "I'm tired, want to rest."  
  
 _Oh, no, no, please! It can't be!_  Ezio moved closer to his brother, holding his bloody hand. "No, you can't be serious!"  
  
Federico chuckled before his eyes slowly and completely closed.  
  
"….F….Federico?"  
  
"….."  
  
Tears ran down Ezio's cheeks as he risen his hand toward his brother's nose. There was no breath. He was holding on his brother's hand tightly as cried silently. No matter what Federico did to him, he still loved his brother.  
  
When Leonardo returned to the living room, he saw Ezio sat on the floor, his back against the sofa, knees up to his chest, head hung low, he still holding Federico's hand.  
  
Panic ran through the artist as he spoke, "Is he…?"  
  
Ezio tilted his head up to look at Leonardo, his eyes were bloody red. A sorrow smiled on his face. "He's resting….forever."  
  
Silent and chill filled the whole studio, but not for long before a loud knock on the door popped up.  
  
"This is the Florentine guard! Open this door!"  
  
"Er…just a moment!" replied Leonardo before turned to Ezio, "go and hide in the back room."  
  
"No, let he come in." said Ezio as he stood up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it." He slowly walked to the working table, picked up the knife which used to cut Federico's wounds before. Then, he walked to hide himself behind the door.  
  
Leonardo got no choice but did as he was requested. He went to open the door and face the guard, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you Leonardo da Vinci?" asked the guard.  
  
" _Si._  How can I be of service?"  
  
"I need you to answer some questions."  
  
"Certainly," smiled the artist. "You can come in if you want to."  
  
"When was the last time you spoke to Federico and Ezio Auditore?" first question had been shoot while the guard walking into the studio.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This isn't funny! Do not lie!" shouted the guard as his eyes spotted a body on the sofa, "who's that?"  
  
"Oh, that's…"  
  
As the guard started walking toward the sofa, Ezio left from where he was hiding and stabbed him in the back of his neck, fast and violent, killing him. Once the guard's dead body fall down to the ground, Leonardo rushed to close the door.  
  
"Well, what you're going to do?" asked Leonardo while pushing the guard's corpse with his feet until it hit one corners of the studio.  
  
"Going to kill Uberto and finish all Federico's requests." Said Ezio, wiping the blood off the knife before turned to the artist. "I may need your helps."  
  
"Anything. I'm gladly helping."  
  
"Thank you, Leonardo," little smiled on his face when Leonardo walked toward and hugged him as he hugged back.  
  
"Anyway, I saw something in your brother's robe. It seems like a blade," said Leonardo before released Ezio and took the item he was talking about out from his sleeve. "May I check this out?"  
  
"Sure. I want you to fix it too."  
  
"Fix?"  
  
"Yes, my brother said that."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll do my best." With that said, Leonardo brought the item to his working table and started working on it while Ezio walked back to sit on the floor, back against the sofa where laid Federico.  
  
He stared at his brother's lifeless body for a little moment before bending his head to rest on Federico's now-cold hand and nuzzled it as he closed his eyes.  
  
 _….Rest well, brother. Everything will be done soon…._  
  
  
-FIN-

 


End file.
